Yakinlah
by Tomato-23
Summary: Tahun ketiga di akademi. Saat Momoi sadar ia tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan Aomine. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yakinlah.


**Disclaimer Applied**

.

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan _Kuroko no Basuke_ dan tokoh-tokohnya milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Kalau yang ini, _Yakinlah,_ milik saya aka **Tomato-23**. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya dan sebagainya untuk kepentingan tulisan ini.

.

Perhatian!

OOC (maybe), typos (dkk), dsb.

.

Sebuah fanfiksi **DaiSuki** _aka_ **AoMomoi**

.

.

.

* * *

" _Ne, ne_ , Dai- _chan_."

"Apa?" balas si lawan bicara dengan nada monoton.

"Kau mau kemana setelah lulus nanti?"

"..." Tidak ada tanggapan. "Dai- _chan_!"

"Haaah. _Mendokusai_."

"Apa?" suaranya berubah. Agaknya merasa tersindir untuk meminta penjelasan dari sikap menyebalkan si lawan bicara.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan karirku."

"Di Jepang?" sambungnya tertarik. "Tidak. Di Amerika."

"Whoaa, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu Dai- _chan_ ," kata Momoi meningkahi respon Aomine dengan mata berbinar penuh kagum.

 _Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya segala?_ –ucap Aomine dalam hatinya. Wajahnya menekuk malas dengan bola matanya yang diputar bosan, mengingat tingkah gadis manajernya.

"Kau, setelah lulus ingin melanjutkan ke mana, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine balik seraya memasukkan handuknya ke tas. Momoi yang sebelumnya berdiri pun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ke ruang kosong yang tersedia di samping tas Aomine.

"Aku? Aku ingin kuliah di Todai," jeda "Tapi..."

"Tapi?" sahut Aomine tidak sabar.

"Tapi aku...," jeda lagi "Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sebuah kepalan tangan dari Momoi. "Ya, aku akan ke Todai, Dai-chan!" serunya yakin setelah kebimbangannya yang kentara itu.

Aomine mendengus. "Kalau memang masih ada kemauanmu yang lain. Selagi bisa kaucapai, ambil itu Satsuki." Aomine menutup tasnya, kemudian duduk di samping tasnya yang menyekati ia dengan Momoi.

"Hah?"

"Apa?" masih dengan wajah monoton khasnya.

"Tadi kau, masih Dai- _chan_ yang kukenal bukan?" tanya Momoi dengan mata menelusuk ke arah Aomine.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang sedang kau ajak bicara ini, bodoh?"

"Dasar! Lagi pula kau tidak biasanya bersikap sebijak itu, Tuan pencinta Mai- _oneechan_."

"Heh, jangan kau bawa-bawa Mai- _chan_ -ku. Cih."

Momoi tidak menyahuti. Sebetulnya bukan karena kata-kata Aomine yang kurang sopan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata kasar dari Sang Ace tim basket sekolah itu.

Pandangan Momoi kembali ke lapangan basket yang telah sunyi dari suara bola yang suka dipantulkan para pemain basket itu. Sorak sorai penonton atau sekadar teriakan koordinasi tim. Sunyi. Hanya ada Momoi dan Aomine yang tenang menikmati heningnya saat-saat itu. Atau mungkin malah membisu?

Pikiran mereka sibuk menjelajahi runyamnya memori, keinginan, opini, dan lain-lain. Bahkan dibalik bibir yang ditutup rapat-rapat itu, mereka tahu, masing-masing ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin gurauan pemecah keheningan itu sendiri. Atau mungkin, kata-kata terakhir yang tidak diduga keduanya.

Momoi hampir melonjak saat Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Laki-laki itu pamit untuk membersihkan diri dulu. Menyuruh Momoi untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Lalu, hening kembali menyeruak, setidaknya dalam tempat itu. Karena di dalam pikiran Momoi tidak. Di sana riuh rendah berbagai suara sana-sini menghampirinya. Tentang masa depannya, tentang basket, tentang Aomine. Hampir-hampir membuat kepalanya pusing.

Setidaknya masih ada satu hal yang ingin Momoi simpan. Yang ia hanya perlu meminta kepada waktu.

Tolong, jagalah kami.

* * *

Mungkin orang akan berkata kepadanya untuk mengungkapkan saja apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu jika tahu kebenarannya. Wajah yang diselimuti senyum manis itu memang masih begitu, tidak berubah. Setidaknya saat Momoi menjumpa mereka di jalan atau menyahuti sapaan.

Namun ada satu yang berubah, Aomine tahu, dia tahu kalau Momoi menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyumannya itu.

Saban hari setelah bulan demi bulan sejak ia duduk berdua bersama Momoi di lapangan basket sekolah. Aomine beberapa kali melihat Momoi tertunduk lesu di atap sekolah. Bukanlah kebiasaan gadis itu untuk menyelinap di sana saat waktu istirahat dan tanpa membawa bekal makannya. Mungkin kalau itu ia sendiri, malah sejak jam pertama dimulai pun ia pasti ada di sana untuk tidur.

Berutungnya gadis itu memilih tempat di bawah tempat biasanya ia tidur di sana. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Momoi alih-alih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tertunduk diam di atap sekolah. Dalam posisi ini Aomine masih bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang hampir terbenam dalam lipat tangan di tekukan kakinya.

Mata itu sayu. Seakan telah dihabisi oleh kesedihan.

Lantas apa yang membuat gadis itu hingga begitu.

Biasanya gadis itu tanpa disuruh akan berkata sendiri. Malah ia yang akan dikejar-kejar gadis itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Apalagi jika ia sudah mulai jarang menampakkan wajahnya saat latihan basket.

Hah, Aomine benci sebenarnya untuk bertingkah lembut seperti si pangeran dari Kaijou itu atau si pencuri bola dari Seirin itu. Ehm, tapi mungkin patut dicoba. Yah, mungkin **lembut** versi miliknya tidak seperti dua rekannya di Generasi Keajaiban itu.

Nah, hari ini pun Momoi pergi ke atap. Syukurlah Aomine sudah berada di sana sebelumnya. Ia tidak perlu membuat gadis itu berjengit ke arah pintu masuk satu-satunya di sana.

"Hoy, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, eh, Satsuki?" tukas Aomine setelah dia berdiri di dekat tangga yang menghubungkannya ke tempat biasanya ia tidur. Masih ada beberapa jarak di antara mereka.

Gadis itu terkesiap. Ia lupa bahwa laki-laki hitam manis itu sering berada di sana.

"A-aa-aku, aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan dari sini. Ternyata di sini pemandangannya sangat indah. A-ahahaha ternyata aku terlambat ya? Ahahaha." Momoi pun berdiri sembari mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang tersisa di roknya. Bersiap kembali ke kelas untuk menutupi tingkahnya di sana.

"Pasti ada sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Aomine sangsi kepada Satsuki yang telah menghadapnya.

"Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Dai- _chan_." Senyum manis itu lagi.

"Hmm? Begitukah?" dalam hati Aomine mengutuk dirinya. "Kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Bukankah itu yang sering kau katakan, Satsuki?"

"Oh, eh, iya. Kalau ada sesuatu pasti aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu, Dai- _chan_ ," jeda "Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan biarkan kau di sini. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas. _Jyaa,_ Dai- _chan_!" ucapnya seraya beranjak dari sana tanpa membiarkan Aomine membalas. Berbalik arah sejenak, tanganya dilambai-lambaikan untuk sesaat ke arah Aomine, kemudian kembali lagi dan menghilang dibalik satu-satunya pintu di sana.

Setidaknya kali ini kau bisa menjadi lelaki yang lebih lembut. Benar 'kan, Aomine?

* * *

Semenjak sikap gadis manajernya itu, Aomine jarang sekali tidak ada di sisi Momoi. Sebagai bentuk empatinya kepada gadis itu. Ia akan selalu ada demi gadis itu. Namun, Momoi masih diam tentang hal itu. Meskipun begitu, Momoi menyadari kehadiran Aomine yang siap sedia di sisinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ah iya, untuk beberapa minggu kemudian Momoi sudah tidak lagi datang ke atap. Terkecuali untuk menemui Aomine yang suka tidur di atap. Gadis manajer itu pun sudah tidak diselimuti kepedihan lagi. Entahlah, apapun itu Aomine bersyukur gadisnya telah kembali lagi sedia kala. Senyum yang diumbar itu bukan lagi menjadi topengnya, melainkan benar-benar senyum yang hadir dari hatinya.

Ehm, sepertinya kau lebih peka ya, Aomine?

Di tahun ketiganya itu Momoi masih sibuk menjadi manajer tim basket sekolahnya. Dengan alasan itu pula, Aomine selalu ada menemani Momoi.

Lagi pula Aomine lebih sering ikut mengawasi juniornya berlatih. Alih-alih mengawasi, Aomine ikut berlatih, tapi kemampuannya sedikit ia sesuaikan dengan mereka. Karena mereka bukanlah Generasi Keajaiban.

Bersama Momoi, perempuan yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil itu, Aomine mengikuti hari-hari latihan tim basket mereka. Aomine tidak keberatan untuk datang latihan. Meskipun tes demi tes berbagai rupa telah menunggunya demi lulus dari akademi.

Sementara itu, bukanlah seorang manajer bila dia tidak bisa membagi waktunya. Momoi masih bisa belajar di sela-sela kesibukannya menjadi manajer tim basket sekolahnya. Malah ia sering menyeret Aomine untuk belajar bersamanya karena waktu laki-laki itu yang sering dihabiskan untuk tidur selain latihan.

* * *

Saatnya tiba. Hari pelulusan. Hari saat mereka dikumpulkan untuk perayaan kelulusan mereka. Setelah menghadapi berbagai tes. Setelah semuanya.

Di hari kelulusannya itu, setelah semua acara berlangsung. Momoi akhirnya dapat menyeret Aomine. Obrolan-obrolan santai terjadi begitu saja setelahnya. Termasuk Momoi yang berhasil masuk ke Todai.

"Jadi, kau sungguh akan melanjutkan ke Todai?"

"Ya, Dai- _chan._ Aku bersyukur dapat diterima di sana. Huhu."

Aomine tidak lantas menanggapi. Pikirannya sejak awal ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dalam satu tarikan napas ia mengucapkannya. "Aku akan berangkat lusa."

"Ke Amerika? Secepat itukah?"

"Ya dan aku sudah mempersiapkan keberangkatanku sejak lama."

"Kenapa baru bilang?!"

" _Mendokusai_. Lagi pula, siapa tahu aku batal pergi ke sana?"

"Huh banyak alasan. Dasar pencinta Mai- _oneechan_!"

Tiba-tiba obrolan itu berubah lagi.

"Kau cemburu dengan Mai- _chan_ , eh Satsuki?" goda Aomine.

"Hah?! Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Haha, kalau begitu bisa kau simpan dia untukku?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya di sini."

"Begitu... Baiklah." Setidaknya ada yang ditinggalkan untuknya dari Aomine. Meskipun rasa jengkelnya terhadap majalah itu masih ada. Kadang, Momoi sampai tidak habis pikir, si Ahoumine itu, huh hobi sekali menyimpan majalah dewasa itu.

.

Namun sebelum percakapan itu benar-benar berakhir. "Dai- _chan_ , sini, kita foto dulu bersama-sama." Momoi melunakkan hatinya untuk hari terakhir, mungkin, bersama Aomine.

"Hah? _Mendokusai_. Memangnya untuk apa Satsuki? Jangan bilang kalau kau kangen padaku kau akan melihat foto itu? Ha ha."

Momoi memberengut.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sini, biar aku saja." Kamera itu diambil alih oleh Aomine dengan alasan bahwa tangannya lebih panjang dari Momoi. Hal itu tentu saja dibalas Momoi dengan sodokan sikunya pada perut laki-laki itu.

"Nah, siap-siap. Satu, dua," –klik.

"Hoaaa tidak terasa Dai- _chan_! Ayo ambil lagi!"

" _Hai' hai'_. Satu, dua," –klik.

Momoi belum siap dengan gaya selanjutnya. Alhasil matanya terpejam saat blitz kamera menangkapnya. "Hey! Aku belum siap, Dai- _chan_!"

Mengabaikan Momoi. "Ayo, ini yang terakhir. Satu, dua," –klik. Kali ini Momoi bergegas mengambil gaya yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak terlalu kontras memang perbedaan tersebut, tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu monoton.

Setelah tiga foto terabadikan, mereka melihat tampilan pada layar kamera.

"Huh, yang kedua akan aku hapus nanti. Karena pasti hasilnya jelek."

"Tidak boleh. Ini satu-satunya kenang-kenangan kita setelah kelulusan," komentar Aomine.

Momoi tersenyum kecil. Memandangi Aomine yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Nah, karena itu ada di kameramu, kali ini dengan ponselku. Siap? Satu, dua," –klik.

Gambar pun terambil. Mengabaikan tujuan Aomine mengambil foto mereka di ponsel laki-laki itu. "Heeeey Dai- _chan_! Kau harusnya memerhatikan objek fotomu sebelum kau mengambilnya! Dasar Ahoumine!"

"Berisik. Sudah. Ayo. Kau sudah ditunggu orang tuamu bukan? Baiklah, sampai nanti Satsuki."

"E-eee, baiklah. Sampai nanti, Dai- _chan_! Hati-hati ya! Lusa, aku tidak akan mengantarmu!"

Sementara itu langkah Aomine mengantarkannya kepada jarak yang semakin jauh dengan Momoi. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit dan lambaian tangan yang singkat tanpa berhenti sejenak.

" _Jyaa, sayounara_."

Mungkin memang Satsuki akan berpisah dengan Aomine. Mungkin keinginannya untuk selalu mengawasi laki-laki itu akan berakhir sampai di sini. Mungkin setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Mungkin saat di sana, laki-laki itu akan menemukan gadis yang didambakannya. Mungkin dia juga akan melupakannya. Mungkin. Mungkin.

Hanya untuk sementara.

* * *

"Di mana mempelai prianya?"

"Sedang kutelepon!"

"Cepat! Sebentar lagi bukannya acaranya akan dimulai?"

"Ya, ya! –Halo? Hei, cepatlah! Kau mau mempelai prianya diganti? –Ya! Makanya cepatlah!" –klik. "Sudah kutelepon, katanya sebentar lagi akan sampai."

"Nah, Momoi- _san_ , kau jangan khawatir. Mempelai priamu tidak akan diganti dengan yang lain. Ya, kalau ia akan datang sebelum dua menit lagi. Hihi." Momoi dan penata riasnya tertawa bersamaan.

"Tidak. Dia pasti akan datang sebelum itu."

Orang-orang di sana langsung meneriaki Momoi, tidak lama berselang dari kata-kata terakhirnya. "Momoi- _san_! Mempelaimu sudah hadir! Bersiaplah!"

"Ya!"

Mempelai pria telah berdiri di depan altar. Sementara itu sang mempelai wanita dengan pendampingnya berjalan khusyuk mendekat ke altar.

Setelah sampai di sana.

"Ehm, lumayan bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Maaf, itu untuk bunganya."

"Dai- _chan_!?"

* * *

.

 _Tidak ada yang sia-sia dari penantian._

 _Selagi menanti, cobalah untuk melakukan apapun. Berusaha. Meskipun terhalang jarak. Meskipun terhalang waktu. Yakinlah. Yakin. Sebab ada pengganti dari semua itu._

 _Tidak ada yang salah dari perasaanmu._

 _Selagi sibuk dengan perasaanmu, cobalah untuk menjaganya. Berusaha. Meskipun rindu kadang menyusup saat bermimpi. Meskipun kau dan dia tidak ada yang tahu nanti. Yakin. Semua doamu akan didengar._

.

* * *

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

* * *

Catatan penulis:

Ehm, hai, hai. Haiiii. Huh, sudah lama rindu dengan pair yang satu ini. Maaf kalau di tulisan ini saya menggunakan dua penyebutan tokoh saat di narasi dan di percakapan. Seperti Momoi di narasi dan Satsuki saat di percakapan. Maaf kalau tulisannya agak rancu, ehehe /plak. Maaf kemampuan menulis saya masih jauh dari kata keren, bagus, dan sebagainya. Maaf kalau tulisan ini monoton, seperti wajahnya Aomine /kicked.

Maaf kalau kurang berkenan sama tulisan ini. Mungkin kalau berkenan bisa nih satu dua patah kata disumbang di kolom review, gak apa-apa kalau gak berkesempatan muncul di kolom review pun saya juga terima. Da saya mah sadar diri /staaph. Yosh, terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca tulisan ini. Terima kasih yang sudah mampir ke sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca catatan random ini. Terima kasih banyak saya haturkan.

Semoga terhibur dengan tulisan ini. Untuk yang meminta sekuel di fanfik AoMomoi saya yang lain, anggap saja ini sekuelnya ya? /plak

Ok, sampai jumpa ^^

*ps: sudah diedit beberapa narasi dan dialog serta ditambahkan garis demi kenyamanan membaca


End file.
